cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanus Biststunner
Basic Info Gear: Sith Inquisitor Helm ARC Trooper Sgt. Armor Sith Inquisitor Gauntlets Grand Officer Boots Weapons: Grand officer Rifle, Clone Trooper Blaster, Sith Inquisitor Lightsaber Favourites: Republic Defender, Card Assault, Card Commander Biography Training on Kamino Tanus Biststunner Was Born Like Any Other Clone In The Laboratories Of Kamino and Was On The Squad D-Fire During Training at the Citadel Course. Assigned to a Jedi After Their Traning Is Complete he Was Assigned To Jedi General Jacen WhipBlade Together with The 101st Battalion. Attack On Antar Tanus's First Mission Was To Attack The Seperatist Forces on The Dead Moon Of Antar Where in the Malevolence Has Crashed and the Seperatist Forces and trying to rebuild Grevious's Flagship. In Their First Attempt In Capturing The Wreckage General WhipBlade's Forces Was Cut in Half After a Squadron Of HailFire Tanks Swoop In The Battle There was a Massacre The Troopers Retreated to Their Landing Zone Where In They Protected Themselves as they try to defeat the seperatist on the moon. As The Republic Were able to get the upperhand Grevious joins the Battle. Jedi Master Jacen WhipBlade Ordered the Troops to Retreat to The Gunships Back to the republic cruiser while he distracts Grevious. His Fierce battle with Grevious Ended in a loss while his clones left the battlfield and has gone back to the cruiser and bombarded the field, as Grevious Helplessly escaping the field his mount has been destroyed and was forced to run on foot. Escape of the Cyborg General As Grevious Makes a run for it to his base he quickly overtook a command of a Damaged AAT for a faster transportation as the Republic Bombards the remaining Seperatists Attackers and Tanus sent out a squadron of V-19 Torrent Fighters To Engage Grevious. And Personnal Tanus Went to Pilot the Jedi's Starfighter to Take out Grevious by himself. As Seperatist Forces seen the Republic Assault They Quickly Fired their proton Cannons as Of Cover Fire for Grevious, the Cannons opened fire the fighters where overwhelmed they swithced their targets to the cannons and swiftly destroyed them while they were occupied Grevious was Already at the entrance and Black 6 (also known as Vann) Spotted Grevious And shoots the door causing it to block the Cyborg's Escape. As the Team had made the Seperatists forces withdraw their Base here the squadron took off and thought that Grevious had been Killed in the Wreckage they returned to the Space of the Moon, and the Seperatists retreated. Memorial of a great leader During Tanus's Attack to the Seperatist He dispatched a shuttle to take the body of Jacen WhipBlade and return to the cruiser fierceattacker and was the first to go to coruscant. after the battle Tanus went to coruscant as well as the 101st battalion to see the Funeral of Jacen WhipBlade. Promoted to Leader Tanus Resumed command of the 101st battalion Leader of the Remaining (To Be Expanded) Attack on The Murderer During in some point of the clone wars Tanus and His Army hunted down Grevious in everytime he was spotted by other Republic Allies To Confront him and As A Plo Koon Spotted his Fleet Near IceBerg III and Tanus Joined in his fleet together with Master Plo's Fleet to the Space Battle of The Planet. Tanus And his Black Squadron led the attack and crippled Grevious's Fleet to nothing. As the Jedi Ordered Tanus To just wait in their command center on the planet. Tanus then went back to the cruiser and saw an ergent message from the Republic that Umbara has a big Seperatist Occupation and Soon afterwards Tanus Ordered his Fleet to join Kenobi and Skywalker's Attack on Umbara. Attack On Umbara As The Republic Invasion on Umbara has Started Tanus and his Men Went Through a different way and tried to ambush the umbarans they have been seen by the Umbaran Militia and fired their Cannons and Crippled Tanus's Forces, Causing them to scatter some of his forces followed him while others retreated. The forces together with Tanus where overwhlemed causing some of them to die while others were able to make a run for it. Tanus and at least 6 men Have survived with him saw an academy and didn't know what kind it was as they approach the Entrance They were Confronted by Sith Apprentices and 3 were killed. Sith Academy As Tanus and three Other Men Wennt Inside they were confronted by a Sith and only Tanus Survived, he Salvaged the Sith's Helmet and and his Gloves Be cause Tanus's was heavily damaged and took his lightbaser for better defense. As he attempted to escape the door was locked and the only way to get out was to use the lightsaber to bust the door open. Unexpected Guest Two Zabrak Sith Saw what Tanus was Doing And attacked him, Tanus Attempted to draw them to help him destroy the door by putting himself in the way to attempt to slice it by them. As his Planned Worked the brothers created an opening as Tanus attempted to escape one of the brothers used the force to keep Tanus In and Thought That he was a rogue sith and they Trained him. Sith Future After Years of training Tanus was a formidable apprentice to Maul's brother Savage and Granted Tanus A new Cleaner Sith Inquisitor Gear to Show the Galaxy that a New Sith was born when Tanus Went out the Academy he remembers his men during their struggle on Umbara, He exacts revenge on the remaining Umbaran Forces that survived during the Republic Invasion. Now that the Republic Occupation has already Begun on the Planet Tanus attempted and succeeded in Hi-jacking a Republic Attack Shuttle and Escaped To Tantooine. Mission: Revenge As Tanus has arrived on Tantooine he goes to a nearby Cantina and while resting a Bounty saw his Lightsaber. Tanus then realized that someone was about to steal his lightsaber and he quickly choke him, as the others saw him Tanus then said "I am Finding 6 Bounty Hunters worthy of Capturing The Seperatist Cyborg General Grevious and Returning him back to me Alive !'. Bounty hunters then talked to each other and saying that "This Recruiter is Crazy", some say that "Only a Fool would done that suicide mission. Tanus then said in Reply "Whoever finishs this mission I will give each of them A Lightsaber!'. Chaos then Spreaded that Only a Handful of Bounty Hunters were willing to accept his mission. Step 1: FInding a Transport The Bounty hunters then try to use the Republic Shuttle that Tanus has stolen and bring the ship a Seperatist Cruiser and One of Their Skilled Pilots a Rodian was good as Skywalker. The Bounty hunters then Boarded a Cruiser in Where a Seperatist Shuttle was near and their were also on a Seperatist Controlled System. The Bounty Hunters then eliminated a few Droids and Quickly escaped to the Surface of the Planet. Step 2: Finding his Location Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Sith Apprentice